


Perhaps you bewitched me

by little_nymph



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Wanda, Coffee, Coffee and breakfast, Conversations, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Just tell each other how you feel, Kisses, Light Dom/sub, Office AU, Office Conversations, OfficeBoss/Employee Relationship, Porn With Plot, Presentation, Romantic Fluff, Secretary Vision, Sex, Should I tell them?, Slow Burn, Smut, Thinking about you, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Wholesome, Wine, Yearning, authority kink, no powers, wanting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_nymph/pseuds/little_nymph
Summary: An office AU for these two little lovebirds with no powers. SWORD is just a little business run by Wanda being CEO with her new secretary Vision.Do I smell a little cliché office romance? Yes, I do.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 41
Kudos: 152





	1. A surprisingly good day

**Author's Note:**

> My third fic ever so I hope y’all enjoy another pointless Wanda and Vision smut fluff story.  
> Thank you so much for the positive feedback I’ve been getting in my past works! It means so much to me, honestly. :)

The night was late, stars dancing out in the sky as the clouds intermingled to create a soft breeze around the city neighbourhood of Westview. In her large apartment one of SWORD’s (Sentient World Observation and Response Department) head CEOs, Wanda Maximoff was going over documents for her new secretary that she had to hire.

God, she thought, If only her previous secretary hadn’t gotten pregnant and gone on maternity leave. Her last secretary was nice enough, a sweet young woman called Nat who always did as she was asked, but the only person who she knew good enough for to be her secretary was the awkward little Vision who she found incredibly adorable. And she didn’t know how strange it would be to promote him now that she sat down and properly thought about it.

The way sometimes he would walk into her office, carrying way too much than he was able to physically hold, always bearing a smile, his glasses tilting a little. He always seemed to be rushing about the place, trying to please everyone but always not caring if they did anything back. In truth, she didn’t even know him very well, besides a few small conversations about how overbearing work was or what she was aiming to do once the workweek was over. 

She’d never been so happy to see another co-worker walk into her office. He always seemed happy to see her as well, although they had barely shared anything in terms of conversation or experience at work. She hadn’t even seen him at the year’s previous Christmas party. She wondered if he had a wife or family at home, but she thought it was highly rude to ask of his personal life. She didn’t know even the basics about him. Not the way he liked his coffee if he liked sitcoms or preferred high action movies, or even the way he liked to give or take. 

She blushed at the thought of him surprised the next morning finding out he’d been promoted to her secretary, it would be just the two of them in her office. Alone for most of the day. Just the two of them. She pushed the thought out of her mind, telling herself it was just a little puppy crush, nothing to worry about.

He wouldn’t care about what she wore or the perfume she used or how she liked her coffee or anything of a personal matter. Besides, wasn’t it highly frowned upon to have inappropriate coworker relationships? But there was a part of her that hoped that maybe he would care, even just a little.

————————

The following morning, Vision arrived at work in a very positive state of mind. For some reason or another, he couldn’t shake the feeling something really good was going to happen to him that morning. Something special. He just had a feeling about it.

“I’m telling you, Vision, What makes you think that today out of all days is gonna be a stand out day? It’s not even the company end of year party so it’s not like you’ll be getting a gift or anything today.” His coworker Darcy rolled her eyes but smiled.

“It’s just a feeling Darcy, I just know something good is around my corner, a future prediction of you will.” Vision replied.

“What are you, A Sokovian fortune teller? Since when have you had visions of the future?” Darcy chuckled as they walked along to their work floor until they got to the elevator where a tall smartly dressed woman was waiting. 

It was Monica, one of Vision and Darcy’s superiors, who was often their other CEO alongside Wanda, or as they called the pair, Ms. Maximoff and Ms. Rambeau. It was only polite and cotsumary after all. They were their bosses.

“Ah, Mr Vision, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something rather important,” Monica said as they approached the elevator and all stood around to wait.

Darcy gave Vision a glance of confusion but also mixed it with interest. Vision gave off a nervous smile.

“Ms Maximoff has offered you a promotion as her secretary and if she thinks you do well for the first few weeks, she’s thinking of making you her permanent secretary. She’s been asking if you can start right away.”

Visions mouth dropped to the floor. He knew something good would happen, but he didn’t know it would be THAT good. He stood stunned for a second until Darcy nudged him slightly. 

“Tell her you want the promotion, you dingus!” She whisper-shouted at him, turning back and smiling at Monica, a little awkwardly.

“Uh, yes, I’d love the promotion! I can start right away, not a problem at all!” He chuckled slightly. He tried to appear calm but on the inside he was severely freaking out.

Monica nodded. “Sounds wonderful. I guess you should follow me up to her office. Mind you, she’s already had a few meetings this morning with Mr Hayward so she’s not particularly in a good mood, but I’m sure she’ll feel a lot better knowing that you’ve taken the promotion.”

Vision waved goodbye slightly to Darcy as him and Monica got the next elevator with him. No words passed between them, but a lot passed through Visions mind.

Did Ms. Maximoff want him as her secretary? It seemed too good to be true. He had only been in her office a few times, just with papers or light conversation, nothing he remembered that would have made a lasting impression. He remembered her of course, but nothing he did of note. 

She had the most warming smile, and a perfume that smelt like rose and vanilla, it was like the smell of heaven on a single woman. To him, she always seemed busy, but not busy enough for a polite “thank you” or a “how have you been?”. He very much admired the way she was able to make everything run so smoothly. But he just had one small problem.

He had a small, teeny, tiny, crush on his boss. 

Okay well, maybe it had started that way. But he knew it was starting to grow. Darcy also noticed it, alongside other coworker friends, although most generally gave him light-hearted teasing almostside his ruby red cheeks whenever her name was brought up.

Darcy once even suggested he buy her a card for the previous Valentine’s Day, but he insisted they barely knew each other and she would never want to go out with a coworker, especially one she didn’t even know. He assumed to her, he was just a low-level employee who occasionally talked about the weather and brought in important documents from Monica. 

He often wondered if she was married. Surely any man lucky enough to be the partner of Wanda must worship her like a goddess and be forever in love with her. She didn’t have a ring and nor did he, and she never mentioned a partner or family, and he was way too shy to ask out of fear of seeming rude. But he still wondered time after time. She didn’t have any personal photos besides the ones of her own personal family as a small child, but aside from that nothing else on her desk indicated her personal life.

He was slightly worried at the aspect of becoming her secretary but he knew he was able to keep things professional and not let his stupid raging hormones get in the way of important work that needed to be done. He knew better and so did she. He was sure of it. He would certainly not make a fool of himself.

The elevator reached its floor and opened, as Monica stepped out, as did Vision, following her like a little duckling following its mother. He could feel his heart race in his chest as she brought him outside to the door of Wanda’s office, 

Monica knocked loudly and they both walked into her office together.

“Ms Maximoff, I’ve got your new secretary, Mr Vision, he says he’d love the promotion and can start right away as you’ve asked.” 

Wanda looked up from her laptop and Vision finally took a look at his new permanent boss. Oh god, he thought. She stood up and walked over in front of her desk. 

She wore a black dress suit, but it wasn’t as simple as being a small dress suit, of course not. It was a tight black dress suit, complete with a blazer that looked like it was made of the finest cotton in the world. It was very figure-hugging, especially on someone like her. Her cleavage was on full display, her hips broad in her black skirt and just above her knees, her stockings and high heels tightly fitted, all black with a small smirk on her face. Her rose red lipstick and tightly done up hair wasn’t helping things either.

He had never seen her wear something so provocative yet formal. He tried to avert his eyes, she was just being professional after all, but he couldn’t help it. He felt like he was a stupid horny teenager all over again. 

“M-Ms. Maximoff, Thank you so much for the wonderful opportunity. I’m sure to do my best with whatever you need.” He smiled slightly but averted his eyes from her gaze.

Wanda could see how nervous he was, and she hid a smile and a blush. She knew she had dressed up a little for him but wasn’t sure if he was just reacting this way because of his promotion or because of her. 

Wanda smiled back. “Glad to have you here. You’ll have to make sure you work really hard, my last secretary was quite the task-manager and I won’t tolerate any slacking!” She giggled.

Vision smiled back at her, a little flustered. 

Monica looked up to Wanda. Clearly, the two were good friends, so of course, she knew of Wanda’s little crush on her new secretary, but she’d never say a word to Vision. She’d let him figure it out himself.

“I’ll be taking my leave now. Do let me know if you have another meeting with Hayward, Wanda.” She smiled as she left, waving a little, letting her smile turn to a chuckle.

Vision turned back to his new boss. Now he was completely alone with her and he gulped silently, wondering what he was to do now.


	2. A little bit of sugar and a dash of honey

Wanda sat back down at her desk, Vision standing in front of her.

“So, Ms Maximoff, what is it I’ll actually be doing as your secretary?” He asked politely.

“Oh, just the usual stuff. You’ll be like my second in command in terms of how everything runs smoothly on this floor. Just organising my meetings, taking notes during meetings, making sure I don’t have to worry about my calendar being full, running by events and important notices by me and just being a huge help in general.” Wanda stated. 

“Oh! Speaking of which, you’ll have to ask someone else from HR to help you move your things up here.” 

Vision almost choked on his own tongue. “I didn’t know I’d need to move my things up here, Ms Maximoff.”

“You’re going to be my new secretary and you didn’t know you’d be working in my office? You’re awfully dense, aren’t you, Vision?” She teased. She was awfully enjoying his confusion and adorable lack of focus. Even if he wasn’t as good a previous secretary as Nat was, she was sure she’d keep him around. 

He couldn’t deny that he was slightly dense. Whenever he was near her his brain seemed to fall out of his ass. “In my defence, Ms Maximoff, I promise to work harder than any other previous secretary you’ve ever had.”

She smiled. “I appreciate that very much. Could you start by going down to the food court and getting me a coffee this morning? Get yourself one too, I wouldn’t want you to pass out on your first day, and I’ll start by setting up your desk so you don’t waste any time beating around the bush.” She handed him a large twenty dollar note which she pulled out from her dress pocket. 

Vision couldn’t help but stare at her cleavage as she reached down to get the money, but quickly looked the other way, trying to calm himself for being so stupid as to see his boss in such a way.

“N-Not a problem, Ms Maximoff, how do you like your coffee?” 

“Mocha with a little bit of sugar and a dash of honey. Thanks, Vision.” She gave him a warm smile, but then looked back down at her computer, continuing her work.

Vision nodded and took the money, quickly rushing out of her office and almost sped down the stairs at super speed, until he finally took a breath when he reached the small coffee shop on the food court where Darcy also stood waiting in line for her coffee to finish being made.

She instantly took notice of him. “Holy cow, you look like hell! I knew that Ms Maximoff likes to be in charge of everything, but I didn’t know you’d let her take the lead! Seemed pretty quick if you asked me, What, you couldn’t hold back or something?” She muffled a laugh.

“Darcy! People can hear you!” Vision squealed, looking around hoping nobody was eavesdropping into their conversation. He let out a sigh of relief when no one else seemed to be. 

“I’m just asking an honest question, at this point I’m more invested in your own love life than my own. So? How’d it go? Was it floor or desk? Did you still call her Ms Maximoff or did she ask-”

“Nothing happened!” He interjected. “She just told me what I’ll be doing as her new secretary. Just meetings, organising stuff for her and making sure that stuff runs for a CEO well I guess and now she wants coffee so that’s what I’m getting her.”

“Sounds like to me she’s already getting you to be the giver-”

“Darcy! It’s just a silly little job she asked me to do.”

“Yeah, that’s what they all say. Next thing you know, she’ll have you bent over a desk-”

“She won’t!” He grumbled a little, although he wouldn’t admit how he wished she would. 

“There’s no way she would ever and besides I refuse to have an inappropriate work relationship with my boss.”

“Oh really? Well then, tell me what she was wearing and I’ll be the judge of that.”

Vision didn’t respond and his face contorted into a heavy blush and he looked away from Darcy who burst out into a huge fit of laughter.

“Stop laughing! It’s not funny! It’s serious!”

“That is where you are very wrong, this is so hilarious! In all seriousness, what was she wearing, I wanna know.”

He took a deep breath in. “She was wearing a dress suit.”

“Colour?”

“Black.”

“Tight?”

“Extremely”

“Cleavage?”

“All out.”

“God, You’ve got it bad. I honestly don’t know how you’re going to be able to get any work done when you’re probably going to be giving her goo-goo eyes every time she even asks you to do a small job.”

“I will not be giving my boss goo-goo eyes! I’m a respectable employee.”

“Yeah and I’m an escape artist.”

He was silent for a moment. Well, she wasn’t wrong per say, but he didn’t want to confront that.

“Maybe you have a point. I just don’t know what to do. I don’t want to get rid of the offer because I need this job and I love being around her, but it’s just that-”

“You have a massive crush on your boss and you don’t want it to turn into anything inappropriate even though a part of you wishes it would.”

“Exactly. Could you offer an idiot a piece of advice on how to fix this? What should I do? Should I tell her? Should I still be her secretary?”

“I don’t know, I don’t know and I don’t know.” Darcy sighed. “But what I do know is that you’ll probably be attached at the hip to her being her secretary and all, so either you swallow your hormones and do your job or you play your cards right and wait until the staff Christmas party and kiss her under the mistletoe.”

“But- But- That’s not for a long time!” He protested.

“Or you could just ask her out now? Clearly you like her enough-”

“I think I’m just going to do what she asked and get her a stupid coffee, and do my job as a good employee should.”

“And does that job involve making goo-goo eyes, touching hands, kissing, looking at her body or screwing your boss?”

He slightly hesitated for a moment but replied. “No.”

“Not for now at least,” Darcy muttered as she picked up her coffee.

“What’d you say?”

“Good luck, Vision! You’ll certainly need it!” She laughed as she walked off with her drink.

Vision sighed as he placed his coffee order, getting a mocha with a little bit of sugar and honey for his boss and a mocha caramel latte with whipped cream for himself. 

He walked back up to her office with the drinks in hand, nerves bundling in his heart as he went back. He told himself he could do this, he could work hard and not let his stupid crush get in the way. There was no way she’d want him back.

Or would she?

He pushed the thought away and went inside.


	3. CEO Hate Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your nice comments! It's so nice to see so many people read my work.  
> Listened to Man-eater while writing this even though nothing saucy happens...  
> ...yet.

Wanda had been waiting a little while for Vision to come back. Did it take this long to get coffee? Maybe he was talking to another co-worker or something else had happened. Why did she care anyway? He was just a small secretary, it didn’t matter, it only mattered that he did his job well. 

Maybe she made the wrong choice, she should have chosen someone else. Maybe she should have gone with that Darcy Lewis girl, she seemed nice enough. Surely if he was making her wait this long she ought to reconsider. Even if she had gotten a little dressed up for him, it wouldn’t matter anyway. He didn’t seem to even take notice, which hurt her heart just a little.

She sighed, trying to organise her thoughts. Maybe she was getting ahead of herself, she shouldn’t even be having thoughts about a co-worker in the first place-

Vision walked back inside coffees in hand. Her mood instantly brightened, although Vision could tell she seemed stressed. He handed her the coffee she wanted and she took it eagerly, their fingers brushing slightly for no more than a second. He noticed it quickly but pulled his hand away as fast as possible.

Wanda looked at Vision but he averted his eyes and took the change out of his pocket and handed it to her.

“Oh no, you don’t need to worry about giving me the change, you keep it for next time.”

“You- you sure?”

“I mean, I hope I can trust you with a few nickels and dimes, Vision.” She laughed slightly and he chuckled slightly alongside her.

“So, what drink did you get?” She asked, wishing she didn’t have to go back to her work and could keep making small talk with him for the rest of the day. She wished they could push work away, and just, talk. She wanted to know about his life, his hobbies, what he did for fun, what he liked to drink, where he wanted to be in life, his dreams, just, him in general. She knew she couldn’t but just the small talk was enough for now.

“Uh, just a mocha caramel latte, I’m afraid I’m not one to like heavy coffee like you.” He shrugged awkwardly.

She smiled, and Vision hoped she wouldn’t notice his growing blush on his cheeks. She did, of course, but was very much enjoying his awkwardness. 

“Must be quite a change to have a boss who is fond of all things dark and hard.” She smirked, taking a swig of her drink, her cleavage still exposed as she leaned lower on her desk. 

Vision wished his mind would stop jumping to sexual conclusions.

“So this is your usual drink?” She hated the fact she sounded like a broken record but couldn’t help herself.

“I’m not usually one for drinks made from pure coffee and honey.” He chuckled. 

“Aw that's a shame, although I can never have my coffee fully black too, I’ve always gotta have something a little sweet to balance it out. But, anyway, enough of smalltalk, I have a meeting in about 5 minutes with Hayward, and I need you to take notes.” She handed him a small notebook and pen.

“Notes?”

“What’s going on in the meeting, stuff like that. Just what I’m saying and what, god forbid, Hayward says.” She muttered cursing at Hayward.

“I take it, you don’t particularly enjoy his company?” 

“Don’t enjoy his company is an understatement. That man drives me up the wall sometimes.”

She sighed, rolling her eyes and he didn’t reply. 

“Sorry I probably shouldn’t be dragging you into my CEO hatred club but I absolutely can’t stand him.”

“Oh, no, no. I can’t stand him either. Nobody back on my floor could stand him, he was always walking around bossing people like he didn’t have a job he needed to be doing elsewhere.” He chuckled. “I honestly can’t stand his superiority complex. It always bothers me the way he views everyone lower than himself, even though we’re all doing the same thing.” He was worried he was oversharing for a moment until she retorted. 

“Glad that we agree.” She giggled, taking another swig of coffee. 

He didn’t want to admit he’d agree to anything she’d say to him, no matter what it would be. 

He noticed his much smaller desk a little back in her office was all cleaned up, his laptop waiting on the top and he smiled slightly. She had set up a little area for him to work and to him, it was the perfect angle to admire his boss as she worked, or catch a few glances. 

“Thank you for the little desk.” He murmured. “It’s perfect.”

“Oh?” She turned and looked at it. “It’s the least I can do for a hard-working secretary such as yourself.”

Vision didn’t see how getting coffees and doing the bare minimum for her was hard-working, but he didn’t question her. He had barely been in her office for a day, but he was enjoying how she appreciated him around. She glanced back at her watch to check the time. 

“We better get going, or Hayward is going to wring my neck.” She stood up and gathered her papers, turning to him. “Do you mind carrying my coffee?”

He shook his head and took it into his hands. “I don’t mind at all, Ms Maximoff.” 

“Thanks Vizh, you’re a star.” She paused for a second, and turned to him, her face slightly horrified. Vision didn’t meet her eyes. 

She had actually called him a nickname. An actual nickname. Was this flirting? Or inappropriate? She hadn’t meant to, it had just sort of, slipped out? She knew it was already improper to call him just Vision and not Mr Vision, but now she crossed a line. She was waiting for him to get mad but no response came. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-” She stumbled over her words.

“It’s okay.” He murmured, his face a little flushed from her remark. The fact she had even accidentally called him a little nickname, made his heart fill with bashfulness. 

“Do you mind if I call you Vizh?” 

“Not at all. Its’-” He hesitated 

“-Sweet.” He finished. 

She smiled a little relieved. “I’m glad. Although you must give me a nickname if I’m to call you Vizh, it simply wouldn’t be right if you kept calling me by my name.”

“But, Ms Maximoff-” 

“Call me Wanda, honestly.” She smiled. She wondered if she was coming off too strong, but she didn’t mind too much. As long as he was okay with it, it was alright. Besides it was just nicknames, she even had one for her old secretary, this wasn’t any different, was it? It shouldn’t be. Right?

“It’s just that, well, you're my boss, wouldn’t it be rude if I called you anything but your name? I mean I don’t even know you very well and I don’t want coworkers to think about anything-”

“I’ve never been one for formalities, Vizh.” She smirked, and stood in front of him. He was almost half a head taller than her, but she still intimidated him so much it almost made him tremble slightly. 

“B-But Ms Maximoff-” He began

“No buts!” She stated. “If you’re gonna be my secretary, I don’t want us to be all formal, that’s dreadfully boring. If I wanted to be formal and be a pain in the ass about it, I would just hire Hayward as my secretary, and honestly, I think I’d rather shoot myself in the foot.” She laughed and he chuckled alongside her. 

He couldn’t imagine the two getting along. Wanda seemed too excitable and polite not to mention caring than to ever associate herself with somebody who seemed to only be interested in making money and the interests of himself. If Vision had been offered a job as his secretary, no amount of money could convince him to work for that man.

But with her, things seemed to come easy, and he still wasn’t sure why she wanted him, just him, as her secretary, when he didn’t even seem to do much for her but be by her side. 

“Call me Wanda.” She said.

He hesitated “W-Wanda.”

She smiled. “See? You got it? No need for it to ruffle your feathers.” She reached up and ruffled his hair, much to the surprise of him. Her hand was soft and delicate against his blonde hair. He liked it more than he cared to admit. He smiled a little.

“Now!” She pulled her hand away, much to the dismay of Vision who didn’t protest but only screamed eternally. 

“Let’s get going or you can start digging my own grave for me!” She laughed. 

Vision loved the way she laughed. It was filled with joy and happiness, but she laughed with her full chest and a great big smile donned upon her beautiful face. 

“Yes, let’s get to it. I must admit I’m not the biggest fan of chucking dirt and soil around so we should.”

They collected their things and walked outside together, Vision carrying two cups of coffee looking a little bit like a dork, but he didn’t care. 

He had barely been her secretary for a little more than an hour and she had already managed to give him a nickname and touch his hair. 

He wasn't sure how Darcy would react but he was more concerned over how he could suppress his little crush on his boss. Everything she seemed to be doing was making it a whole lot worse for him and his confused feelings.

They walked alongside each other, not saying anything. The floor seemed to be surprisingly quiet, nothing but the sound of Wanda’s high heels against the floor making a sort of click-clacking sound. 

They turned into a meeting room on a lower level and went inside. Hayward and a few other CEOs along with coworkers and their secretaries alongside them. Hayward stood beside a presentation board, his secretary, a woman who looked to be only a few years older than twenty, looked utterly miserable, her eyelids dark and a few lines of wrinkles on her forehead. Vision couldn’t help but feel bad for the poor girl.

“Hayward,” Wanda said through gritted teeth. “Good to see you.” She was being surprisingly professional in the face of someone who was so difficult to deal with.

“Afraid I can’t say the same about you, Maximoff.” He scorned. 

Vision almost dropped his mouth to the floor. He had half a mind to say something but didn’t even know where to start. He adjusted his glasses and gave Wanda a glance, seeming to ask if she was okay.

“It’s fine, Vizh.” She murmured to him so that no one else could hear. “We can deal with this.”

He gave her a reassuring smile.

“Who might this new secretary be Maximoff? Surely you didn’t hire him for his work ethic, I’ve seen the way he doesn’t seem to care about putting his effort into anything at this company, compared to some other people, such as my secretary. Some of us have high standards but clearly, you don’t.”

Vision didn’t say anything. He wasn’t the fastest or hardest worker, but he sure did put his heart and soul into everything. He tried to at least. It was humiliating being called worthless by a CEO, not to mention Wanda who was standing right beside him. He wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Wanda looked angry but hid it behind gritted teeth. “Well, at least Vizh-” 

“Vizh?” He laughed. “Aren’t you being a little unprofessional with your secretary? Not that you seem to care for being professional, clearly as you can’t even hire a decent employee.”

Wanda looked a little dumbfounded but quickly regained a smirk.

“Hayward, you talk about unprofessionalism, especially towards my secretary, but yet have you taken a look at yourself? Wasn’t it the two of you who got caught in a storage closet, together, during lunch, completely alone and naked? Perhaps it was just my eyes that deceived me, but I’m sure you two were fucking there. Honestly, I feel sorry for your secretary, from the sounds of it, you couldn’t even make the poor girl finish.” She batted her eyelashes. “Am I right in assuming?”

The room stood silent, except for Hayward and his secretary who stood together, eyes wild and almost popping from their sockets. Vision bit his lip to hide a chuckle. Oh, she was good at this game. She was so good at this game. Now, this was an interesting meeting.

Hayward didn’t even seem to say anything. He looked enraged, but what could he have even said in response. It was true after all. Almost every coworker knew but didn’t say anything. Besides a few others on Vision’s floor had sex in other places, it was only natural to keep such scandals a secret. 

“Maximoff, let’s just get on with this stupid meeting.” He muttered, setting up his notes as both Wanda and Vision sat next to each other. 

He handed her the coffee she had before. “You know, you’re really good at that.” He whispered and smiled.

“It’s easy to get him to shut up when you’ve seen his work in action. I trust by the end of the meeting, nobody will be agreeing to a word this man says.” She whispered back.

“I honestly feel bad for his poor secretary.” He added.

“I do too.” She replied “At least if he has to fuck at work, he should make it enjoyable for both parties. And not in a storage closet for heaven’s sake.” She rolled her eyes. “Rookie mistake.”

Vision didn’t know what to say, but luckily the meeting started and they both focused on the most boring presentation Vision had ever seen in his entire life. He jotted down notes for everything, but Wanda didn’t even seem to say anything. 

It was just Hayward droning on about how they needed to increase prices and produce more machinery for developing weapons, rather than managing what they already had.

Both Wanda and Vision weren’t surprised once everyone in the room had disagreed with his proposition. It had been almost a two-hour-long meeting. Two hours they would both never get back. But Vision didn’t seem to mind so much. 

It was nice to just take notes and sit next to Wanda. 

The two of them walked back to her office once it was over and she smiled. 

“That went pretty well, don’t you think, Vizh?”

He nodded. It had. But he couldn’t get the conversation about inappropriate work relationships out of his head. How did she know that a storage closet was a rookie mistake? He had never had sex at work, but he wondered if she had. Whoever she was with was ridiculously lucky. A part of him hoped he would one day, but he pushed the thought away and focused once again on organizing his boss’ schedule for the week. That was his job. Nothing else. He had to stay focused. And so did she.


	4. Loverboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm loving how much y'all are seeming to enjoy. They will kiss and fuck eventually, yes, but, let us keep them for being dorky lovebirds for just a while.  
> If you want to know the song I listened to while writing this, it was Sacred Spear Explosion boy by Kagamine Len. Do let me know if you've listened to it.

Wanda sat at her desk, just tapping away at the keys of her computer. She was typing up a few documents and emails, while Vision sat at his desk attending to his duties of her organizational matters.

It was basic things, just answering calls, organising meetings and Wanda’s schedule for the next month. The following few weeks would be her going through round and rounds of interviews and talking to possible new employees. Not to mention, she’d also be working on a possible new project to present to Hayward and the other CEOs, in only a few weeks time. 

The rest of the day was as average as it could be. The two of them barely talked, as Wanda threw herself into making her presentation, and Vision was mostly busy on the phone talking with possible new employee candidates, some of whom took forever to get to details about who they were and why they needed such a job. 

He spent a great deal of time still going over her schedule and her events. He didn't even get to ask her if she’d eaten anything for lunch. She seemed as if she focused on nothing but her work.

Such work didn’t do itself. He was going to be a very busy man with his new job. Perhaps it was a little more than he could handle. But Wanda seemed to manage everything well enough, so he must do the same. After all, he was a reflection on how well she was as a CEO. He couldn’t make her look bad, especially in front of Hayward. He still found the way she called him out on his bullshit today hilarious. 

The clock above the door to her office chimed a slow ring, signalling it was five, and work was finally over. He got up and stretched from his seat. What a long day it was and he was so exhausted, as was Wanda. However she remained fixed to her seat, still focused on her work until Vision got her attention.

“Ms Maximoff, I’ve organised your schedule for the next week and have all the details in order if you’d like to see them.” He said politely. 

“Oh, Vizh! That’s wonderful, thank you so much!” She gushed. “Do you mind sending them to my phone? It’ll make it so much easier for me.” 

Vision almost choked. That would cause him to have to ask for her number. Her number. He’d have it. He prayed to God that he’d never go on his phone drunk if he ever got it. May the Lord have mercy on his and her soul if anything like that were to happen.

“S-Sure, just put your number into my phone.” He opened up his contacts app on his phone and allowed her to type in her number. 

She was actually touching his phone. Not just that, but putting her number into it. He couldn’t believe it. He almost pinched himself but decided against it. It would draw way too much attention.

She smiled a little as she typed away her number, but as she was typing a small message popped up on his screen. 

Darcy: You up for some after-work drinks, loverboy? C’mon, I’ll pay. 🤣😂 

Of course. She thought. Of course, Vision had a girlfriend. Why wouldn’t he? They worked on the same floor together, they shared so much of coworkers, it was stupid for her to assume that he was single. No wonder he’d been so reluctant to call her a nickname. God, she now felt so stupid. She wished she could crawl into a hole and die. 

Had they kissed? Gone on a date? And to where? Had he enjoyed himself with her, how had they even managed to do so in the first place? Did he ask her out, or was it her?

Oh my God, She thought, They had probably fucked. Maybe even at the very workplace, they both stood in. She couldn’t help but wonder how. Did he like to be on top, or have her on top? She didn’t want to think about such things, but they did cross her mind.

But yet, she couldn’t help but feel a tinge of jealousy for Darcy. Darcy was a beautiful girl, there was no doubt about it, she was perfect for someone like Vision. Smart and sexy beyond words, any man would be on their knees for such a woman like her.

What did Wanda have? She had never thought herself beautiful or confident in the way Darcy seemed to be. She couldn’t help but feel a little angry at a girl she didn’t even know well, besides a single hello. 

But, she thought, if she was Darcy, she’d want to keep a man like Vision all to herself. She’d have jumped at a chance for a man like Vision years ago if she was a girl like Darcy was. 

Wanda handed his phone back to him. It was wrong of her to snoop. But she couldn’t help it. She hadn’t meant to anyway. She felt guilt build up in her throat and heart.

Vision smiled a little and his eyes lit up at what she presumed to be the reading of Darcy’s message. Her fragile heart broke a little seeing him made so happy by another woman. 

“Plans tonight, Vizh?” She asked to hope to not sound like she accidentally read his private messages. The last thing she wanted to do was invade his boundaries. Her voice did quiver a little. She hoped he hadn’t noticed it.

He chuckled. “Well, a friend has asked me to go out for drinks tonight.” He adjusted his glasses.

“A friend?” She inquired. This was interesting. Were they dating? Why would she call him loverboy then, that was certainly out of the norm. Her heart held a small bit of hope, maybe he was still single after all. 

“Yeah, Darcy Lewis from my former floor. She’ll probably invite Jimmy too and we’ll probably just goof around and drink a little.”

“Sounds nice.” She said sweetly. She wished she could just bite the bullet, and ask him if he was single. 

Better yet if he’d just fucking kiss her already. 

She’d even fuck him if he’d be willing. 

God, the things she’d be doing to him if he’d let her. 

Her office would no longer be a place of work but a singular room of debauchery and drunken lustful love between the two of them. 

She wouldn’t even care if Hayward caught them or knew about it.

In fact, she’d probably be shoving it in his face how much better she could screw her secretary than he ever could. 

He hesitated for a moment. “Would you like to come along with us? It’s no trouble, Darcy’s paying. They wouldn’t mind you coming along with me.” He worried he’d overstepped work boundaries but was it? 

It was just drinking, and besides, it was outside of work anyway. Work rules didn’t apply, alongside their formalities. It was a night to be casual, right?

Her eyes instantly brightened. God, how she would love to come along with them. A night where she didn’t have to worry about work expectations and being formal. A night where she wouldn’t mind getting a little drunk, perhaps even letting him take the lead, even though she preferred being in charge most times. Under his watch and control.

But she had work, and a huge presentation to work on. She wished so desperately that she didn’t. But she did. She almost cursed under her breath from such an expectation she had towards her company.

“Sorry, Vizh, I’ve got more work than I know what to do with. Thank you for the offer, I’m sure if it were any other night, I would have been able to join you.” She said, sadness evident in her voice. 

She wanted to rip her hair out in anger over the fact she couldn’t go. It made her blood boil. It also made Vision slightly sad, he bore a small dissatisfied smile on his face. He really hoped she could come, but maybe it was really foolish of him to think of something such as that. She was after all, still his boss and so busy with work he didn’t even care to know about.

He nodded and gathered his things into his briefcase and turned to her before leaving. 

“Do make sure you take care of yourself, Wanda. I would be devastated if anything bad happened to you.” He said sweetly, his voice filled with deep concern and worry for her. 

It was also the first time he had called her by her name without stutter or judgement, which she definitely took clear notice of.

He turned and left, shutting her office door behind him, and she listened as his footsteps walked the corridor, until finally, she could hear them no more. She sighed loudly.

For the first time in a very, very long time, Wanda felt so embarrassed yet so loved. A small blush and smile glowed on her face, as for the rest of the night she thought of nothing but his kind words, and the thought that maybe, just maybe, he would message her, now having her number, or see her in a light other than just being his boss, but something a little more.

Something such as love.


	5. After dinner drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sign me up for some drinks.  
> It's such a shame Wanda couldn't come along, but maybe Vision should think twice about who he hands his phone to.

Vision turned up to a bar in almost the middle of nowhere like Darcy had messaged him about. Jimmy had sent the details, but to say he was excited to be at this bar now, was a little bit of an understatement. He would have rathered to stay at work, beside Wanda and helped her out.

Besides he knew Darcy was only paying for drinks to get him as drunk as possible so he’d spill his guts about how much he wanted to screw his boss and she’d laugh at him no matter what he said.

She knew she was going to not shut up about wanting to know every little last detail about what had happened on his first day as Wanda’s secretary. 

He couldn't even say that he blamed her for laughing. He did have a bit of a habit for making a fool of himself. 

Darcy noticed him at the bar besides Jimmy where the two of them had not done much besides try a few craft beers and talk about a new sitcom the two watched.

"Jimmy, good to see you!" She said but quickly turned her attention to Vision, sitting beside him and ordering the same beer he had gotten.

"So, Vision, do tell both of us what happened today and do NOT skip out on any of the details."

"Details?" He asked. “I assure you we didn’t do anything-”

"Yes, sure you did, now go on." She said, taking a swig of beer, then turning her eyes back to him.

"Well, Wanda-"

"Wanda? You don’t call her Ms Maximoff? What happened to your formalities, Vision?”

He took another swig of beer and she laughed loudly. He knew she was just here to poke a little fun at him. He wasn’t sure if he was going to enjoy her company tonight. 

“She asked me to call her Wanda-”

“-She asked you to WHAT?” Darcy interrupted. “Damn Vision, I thought you said you wanted to work today, but I didn’t know that meant working on screwing her.”

“Darcy, I swear nothing happened, for the thousandth time!” He protested, taking yet another hit of beer. “Are you sure you haven’t got anything stronger than this? I don’t know if I can do this sober.”

Darcy nodded and bought a few fireball whiskey shots, handed one to Vision and they both did one at the same time.

“So, now you’re not as sober as you were before, what were you saying?”

Vision took a deep breath, letting the whiskey flow through his veins and warm him up. He wished Wanda was beside him, but he wasn’t even sure if that was a good thing. 

“She asked me to call her Wanda after she called me Vizh.” He mumbled.

“Holy shit,” Jimmy added.

“And you say she doesn’t have feelings for you?”

“She’s just being polite! She said she had a nickname for her previous secretary too. She’s just being nice, okay? I’m not going to overstep my boundaries.”

Darcy and Jimmy glanced at each other, giving each other a look to say they didn’t believe him.

Vision’s phone then started to vibrate. He picked it up and saw it was a message from who other than Wanda. She had even put her name on his phone as Wanda💗. An actual heart next to her name.

He still didn’t know if she was being polite or just being a little bit of a flirt. Surely she couldn’t be, there was nothing special about him at all, why would someone as beautiful and caring- not to even mention successful and intelligent care about Vision? He couldn’t even keep his glasses adjusted properly half the time. What would she want with someone like him? She was probably already in a relationship. 

Darcy practically yanked the phone from his grip as soon as he took it out of his pocket. Vision made a huge protest, but Darcy didn’t even try to give his phone back, no matter how much he protested.

“Oh. My. God. YOU HAVE HER NUMBER!” Darcy squealed and even Jimmy turned his head to see the screen.

“She needed it for work stuff! She wanted me to message her the schedule and she put her number on my phone!”

“Sure, sure. Then why has she got a little heart next to her name, and why is she messaging you outside of work hours?” She waved his phone in front of his face.

“What? What did she say?” He asked a little desperately, his hands flinging towards his phone trying to take it from Darcy’s grasp, but again couldn’t get it back. 

Darcy turned the phone away from him and smirked. “Oh, it just says the usual, Vision. ‘Fuck me Vizh, kiss me until I can’t breathe! I want you so bad it hurts me! Let me-”

“-I’m serious, Darcy!” He interjected. 

“Fine, fine. She’s asking if you’re okay and if you could send her the schedule she has for the next week.” 

“Sure, give me my phone and I can message her what she needs.”

Perhaps that was a poor choice of words on his end. 

Darcy rolled her eyes sarcastically. “What she needs is for you to not be on your phone when you are getting drunk. I’m going to be keeping this on me to make sure you don’t message her anything embarrassing.” 

“Fine let’s just have a few more drinks and then I can go home.” He rolled his eyes.

Darcy smiled. “Let’s do it. So, Vision, do tell me, how on earth did you manage to be alone with her for a whole day without making goo-goo eyes at her?”

Vision took another shot. Maybe he shouldn’t mention that he had told her how much she wanted her to take care of herself, or that she told him about how she had openly talked about office sex. 

He hoped he wouldn’t get too drunk. Maybe it was for the best Darcy held onto his phone, even though it was torture not being able to say anything to Wanda. 

________________________

By the time he had gotten a cab back to his little apartment, he was definitely more than a little drunk, but he had his phone back. He hadn’t taken a look at his messages, and he hoped Darcy hadn’t sent anything embarrassing to Wanda. He’d only had her number and been her secretary for a day, after all.

Wanda💗: Hey Vizh, hope you’re having a great night out. Just wondering if you could send me my schedule, don’t get too drunk tonight! I need you to be in tip-top shape tomorrow.

Oh, God. Darcy had sent something from his phone. To Wanda. His Boss. The Boss he had a huge bumbling idiotic crush on.

Vision: I’m always in tip-top shape for you, bb. ;)

Oh. My. God. Vision was gonna absolutely kill Darcy. Did she want him to get fired? He was sober enough to know that this was a huge, huge problem. He felt all blood drain from his face. He was in such deep shit. He should start packing his things and looking for a new job as quickly as he possibly could. 

Thank God she hadn’t read the message. Yet.

He quickly started to type out a reply.

Vision: Please excuse the above message! Darcy got a hold of my phone and well, she was a little drunk, excuse the unprofessionalism, I’ll have your schedule sent to you as soon as possible. Please again, excuse the unprofessionalism. Attached: Schedule.png (Sorry again!)

He hoped it would be enough to make up for what had happened.

Wanda replied almost instantly.

Wanda💗: Haha, don’t worry, I’ve had the same thing happen to me a few years back. I even sent Hayward a few pretty awful messages when I was drunk.

Vision: Yikes, that sounds bad. How bad was it? He seems like he’d be the type of person to hold onto something like that for years.

Wanda💗: Well, let’s just say no matter what I can never look that man in the eyes, no matter the situation. Somehow he still hates me, even after a friend drunkenly texted him how I wanted him to blow my back out.

Wanda💗: Let’s be clear, I could never be with someone like Hayward, ever. Surprising what drunken friends can do once they get their hands on your phone. I’m lucky I didn’t lose my job. 

Vision: Hayward seems one to not care too much, I reckon, but thank god you're also still now a CEO. At least I’m back at home where nobody can touch my phone. Are you still at the office?

Wanda💗: I just got home, it’s been such a long day, I’ll admit it even for me. I hope you’re not too drunk to come to work tomorrow, I’ll honestly not be able to organise anything without you.

Vision: I’ll be there bright and early, don’t worry. :)

Wanda💗: See you tomorrow, Vizh.

Wanda couldn't help but wish he meant the first message he sent.


	6. Paprikash and Packages

The next day as Vision came into work, he wore a buttoned-up shirt with a strikingly new tie and suspenders. His glasses fit perfectly on his face, if not to hide the dark circles under them, 

He didn’t know how weird things would be between Wanda and him but it seemed to be okay. He was going to almost break down if he saw Darcy. She was a great friend no doubt, but he wondered if she meddled a bit too much in his romantic and sex life. He could have possibly been fired, or convicted of inappropriate work conduct. 

Still, he wondered what would have happened if she had responded to the first message Darcy had sent through his phone. What would she have said? What if she gave the same energy back? Would they have-

For God's sake, he didn’t even have a romantic yet alone a sex life. Well not yet at least. He didn’t know what he was going to do.

He caught the lift to the food court floor, as he was a little earlier than usual, he decided to go and get him and Wanda a coffee for them each. He was sure she would appreciate the gesture. If not, well, he had tried to do something nice. It didn’t hurt to do something nice for someone else. 

He brought up the coffee to her office, alongside also ordering a few muffins for the two of them. From what he could notice from only a single day, she didn’t seem to eat much. He didn’t want to seem overbearing, but he had also made her a little bit of lunch, just in case she needed it. 

It was just leftover chicken paprikash, but he thought any lunch was better than no lunch at all. If she’d let him cook for her, he would cook for her, just about anything and everything she asked of him. He hoped so much that she might enjoy it.

Maybe it would make up for the awful last night he had, but he didn’t cross his fingers. He went inside to the office where Wanda was already working. She looked like she did yesterday, only a little more concentration and a hint of lack of sleep in her eyes.

“Oh, Vizh!” She exclaimed upon seeing him. He didn’t look drunk or even hungover, so for that, she was extremely glad. He smiled a warm embracing smile and handed her the usual coffee she got alongside some muffins.

“You didn’t have to bring me breakfast!” She laughed.

“Well, I thought you might enjoy some. I didn’t know what type of muffins you liked, so I just got whatever they had. I always find once you have a full stomach, work always seems to be a lot easier.”

Wanda’s heart felt like it might burst. Yes, he was just doing his job, but he really did seem to care about her wellbeing in a way no one else had before. She hoped her makeup did its best job at hiding the glowing blush emerging on her cheeks.

“I suppose I can take a 15-minute break from work and eat.” She smiled.

“Thank you, Vizh.” She added, starting to eat a banana muffin.

Vision smiled and awkwardly looked away. “It’s good to take a break for a while, I guess.”

“Sit down and eat with me!” She said.

Vision was glad that all awkwardness from last night seemed to have died down. He had never noticed how much he loved the way that she smiled, and God, the way she treated him with such kindness, he wondered if she was a goddess incarnate, she really was perfect. 

“S-Sure,” He said, pulling up his desk chair and moving it next to hers. He sat down awkwardly and started to eat away at a blueberry muffin.

“So, how are you feeling from last night?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh God, don’t remind me of that embarrassing message!” He said as she laughed even harder.

“It seems Darcy does like to poke fun on your phone from time to time. How drunk did you guys even get? I’m surprised you're not hungover or bubbling over words this morning.”

Just as Vision was about to reply, they turned their attention to a knock on the door. Darcy herself walked inside with her briefcase.

“Oh! Sorry, Am I interrupting anything?” 

Vision thought she was, but he very much couldn’t say that she was. 

“N-No!” Wanda interjected. “What seems to be the reason you’re here, Ms Lewis?”

“I just need to have a moment with Vision in private, if you don’t mind.” Darcy nonchalantly replied.

Vision looked at Wanda, who nodded as if to confirm.

“Don’t take too long now!” She called out to him.

Vision picked up his briefcase and partially raced out the door, Darcy almost dragging him out by his arm.

Wanda sat in her office, now alone, a little confused. There, she had confirmation, they must be a couple. Why else would she be dragging him out of his office so early in the morning? She felt as if she might cry, but bit her lip. She shouldn’t be. They didn’t even know each other well. She was foolish.

Darcy hurled him far away from Wanda’s office and finally turned to him.

“Darcy, what’s the meaning of this?”

“First off, I wanted to apologise for the message I sent last night.” She said.

Vision sighed. “Honestly Darcy, I wonder what goes through your head sometimes.”

“Aw, C’mon, you know you love me! Well not as much as you probably love Ms Maximoff but that’s beside the point.”

“What is the point you’re trying to make?” He raised his eyebrows.

“I have something to help you out. Seeing how cozy you too were this morning, I thought maybe you could use these.” She reached into her briefcase and pulled out some condoms and lube.

Visions eyes nearly shot out of their sockets. “DARCY! Are you mad? We’re at work, someone could see!” 

“They’re not for me, dingus! They’re for you and your boss. I figured if you two lovebirds are going to do anything here, you might as well be safe about it.”

“I cannot believe you sometimes. There’s no way I’m taking these.”

“You are and I won’t take no for an answer. At least if you aren’t going to use them, save them for future use.” She practically forced them into his briefcase but noticed something unusual in his bag. 

“Not to be nosey but, why do you have two containers of food in your bag?” She asked.

“I-I may have made Wanda some lunch for today.” He murmured. 

“And you tell me my safety measures are uncalled for?” She teased.

“Darcy! Don’t you have work to do or something?”

“Sure I do. It’s making sure you shut up and get hitched to your boss, but I guess now I should be taking my leave.” She shrugged.

“Maybe you should start trying to get your own love life?”

“Such a shame I’m already invested in yours. You two belong together, seriously. See ya around Vision, or should I say ‘Vizh’?” She teased.

“Just Vision is fine.” He laughed back.

She waved and walked away and back to what he presumed was her floor, just as he went back to Wanda’s office.

“Sorry about that!” He proclaimed, coming back into the office as Wanda looked up a little startled.

“It’s no problem at all.” She murmured, her focus redirected back at her computer monitor. 

They were certainly quick, surely it must have been for only a kiss or an embrace. It was surely unusual for him to be back so suddenly. She wished she could pry more about his life, but she didn’t dare.

For the rest of the morning, no words passed between them.

But both of them were so desperate to talk to each other it hurt.

__________________

By the time that lunch had rolled around, both Wanda and Vision were almost as exhausted as each other. Wanda didn’t look like she would be stopping to get food anytime soon.

Vision held a worrying lump in the back of his throat. Would it be inappropriate to ask her if she wanted to try some food? Would she even like it in the first place?

“U-Um, Wanda, could I ask you something?” He asked, walking over to her desk with his briefcase.

She looked up. “Yes, Vizh?”

“I was wondering if you’d like some lunch?”

He opened up his briefcase to pull out the container of chicken paprikash, but instead, the stuff that Darcy had given him before came tumbling around alongside some papers. Vision quickly scooped them back up before he hoped Wanda had seen.

She had, of course, but she didn’t make a note to mention it. She averted her eyes a little, wishing she didn’t have to know he was getting laid outside of work.

Vision finally pulled out a container of his briefcase.

“I made, uh, some extra and I thought maybe you’d like some. I’m not sure if-”

“I’d love some. Thank you.” She said.

“It’s chicken paprikash, it’s nothing special, really.” He said as she pulled it out to eat.

It reminded Wanda of her childhood, and how much she missed a life of being so carefree before work had seemed to suck the life out of her. Vision didn’t even know this was her favourite food of all time. He was such a sweetheart. She took a bite from it and her eyes seemed to see stars.

“Vizh, this is incredible!” She exclaimed.

He smiled and blushed a little. “It’s nothing special.”

“It’s perfect, thank you.” 

The two ate together for lunch, and both had never noticed how much better food seemed to taste when it was eaten with someone you loved. 

Wanda thought maybe the Paprikash wasn’t the most delicious thing she had tasted, but perhaps it could be the handsome secretary who cooked for her, but for that, she had yet to even know. Her heart burned at the fact someone so perfect was with somebody else.

As the day concluded, Wanda still had the taste of Paprikash on her lips but wished that it was him instead.


	7. Presentation day

A few weeks had passed at SWORD, and neither Vision nor Wanda had made a move on each other, despite the many interactions that seemed to have plagued them. 

Slight hand touches.

Endless amounts of playful teasing.

Various conversations about nothing at all.

Even as coworkers, they really did enjoy each other's company, it made their day brighter and better in every way. They felt safe and alive in each other's presence. But, it was a little more than just a sense of friendship.

Not like neither of them wanted to continue being just coworkers and friends but both had been paramount to upholding formal and proper work etiquette.

At least that is what they told themselves. 

The big day for Wanda had arrived. It was finally her day to present her big project to Mr Stark on her way to revolutionize the company. It could make or break her career. She knew him before, they were close but it didn’t make it any easier on her. 

Of course, Vision wasn’t worried about Wanda, he knew how hard she worked and how much time and effort she had put into her presentation, but that didn’t stop Wanda from worrying more than she knew how to handle. 

Vision was at the office an hour early just in case she needed it. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for her but wasn’t exactly sure how to do that. She ran into the office, almost knocking herself over on her own feet, collapsing into her chair.

She looked fine but felt like a mess.

“Are you alright, Wanda?” He asked, his voice full of concern rushing over to her.

She had way too much on her mind, she wasn’t alright in the slightest.

“I have this huge presentation and I just, I can’t even pull my thoughts together, and, and, and- My hair- My nails- My heart-” She sputtered. She might collapse if he wasn’t there with her. 

“Woah, Woah, Woah. Calm down, Wanda. It’ll be okay, just take a deep breath.” He helped her find her balance.

She took a deep breath in and waited a few moments. “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

“Do you need me to do anything for you?” He asked, not sure what else to say.

“I look like a mess, don’t I, Vizh?” Her face was dangerously close to his.

Vision could never think someone as beautiful and caring as Wanda could ever look like a mess. If he wasn’t so respectful, he would have kissed her face and told her such a truth.

“Of course not Wanda. You look perfect.” He murmured softly to her. 

Wanda felt like her heart might explode out of her chest. They were so close, and his eyes seemed to be looking into her very soul. God she wished she could kiss him. She was sure all her worries would dissolve if it was just her lips on his, the world did not matter so long as she had him in her arms and on her mouth.

“No, no, no!” She protested as turned to avert her eyes.

The last thing she needed was to ruin her presentation by kissing her secretary and have her nerves higher than they needed to be.

She sighed again. “I think it's my nails.”

“Your- Your nails?’

“I think it's the colour, don’t you think?” She didn’t have her nails painted at all.

Vision thought it was a peculiar question. He wasn’t quite sure how to respond. 

“I think they look great.”

“Would you mind painting my nails for me?” She asked.

He looked at her blankly.

She laughed. “I’m sorry, Vizh! It’s just, well, I would really help calm me while I go over my notes, although you’re a man, you’ve probably never painted a woman’s nails before, have you?”

He shook his head. “I’ve had plenty of time to practice nail painting with my nieces and nephews who I babysit sometimes. I’ve also had many shades of colours on my hands too, all from kinds of glitter to fruit patterns to stripes and spots on my nails.” He chuckled.

“You do seem to be quite the favourite uncle, I’m sure they appreciate the sentiment, Vizh.” She smiled.

She didn't know how open he seemed to be about being a guardian to his nieces and nephews. Being the person who he was, thoughtful, kind and respectful, of course, he would be a favourite among little kids. 

Wanda thought if she was perhaps a child herself, she would have loved a guardian such as Vision to play with and take care of her. She was sure she would have painted and dressed him up a million different ways. She smiled to herself thinking about it.

Wanda took out some black nail polish from her bag and handed it to him as she continued to go over the notes on her presentation on her monitor. 

“Do you mind? You don’t have to if you don’t-”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll do it.” He smiled softly. 

Vision opened the bottle and slowly started to hold out her hand. He was just touching her hand to hold it in place, it wasn’t hand holding per se, he told himself. He was just doing what she liked, that was his job after all.

Wanda hummed to herself as she went over her notes and babbled quietly to herself making sure she was going over key points in her discussion. Sure she was a hard worker, but she did need a moment to herself every now and again.

Vision delicately tried as best as he could to make sure her nails looked presentable, each stroke of the nail brush working on her nails as best it could, trying not to get it smudged on the edges of the nail nor have the coating of nail polish uneven. 

It would take a while to dry, but once he was finished with each hand and each nail, Vision was proud that he made them look quite nice. They weren’t perfect, but he did his best.

Wanda looked at them once he was done. 

"Oh, Vizh, they look even better than I thought they would be!" She exclaimed. 

Vision thought that if she kept complimenting him so often he might end up developing an accidental praise kink. He smiled slightly at her. He wouldn’t mind if he did, so as long as if it was only her telling her such things. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad if it was just her giving her compliments for the rest of his life. 

“Be careful! They’re still a little wet, I don’t want them to smudge.” He said softly.

She nodded. “I can do that.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Wanda just going over her notes and Vision waiting for her nails to dry. Vision’s phone on his desk started to ring and he jumped up to get it.

“Ms Maximoff SWORD CEO offices, you’re speaking with her secretary Mr Vision, what can I do for you today?” He answered.

“Please let Ms Maximoff know that Mr Stark is ready for her presentation now.” A voice on the other end of the line spoke.

“Can do. Thank you, Goodbye!” He hung up and turned to her.

“Mr Stark is ready now, Wanda.”

Vision could see the colour drain from her face, yet she still kept her composure. 

“We better get going then.” She said taking her notes and folders with her and left her office together, walking to the highest meeting room on the top floor of SWORD.

“Don’t worry.” Vision reassured. “I’m sure you’ll do great.”

“Ha! That’s easy for you to say, you’re not the one giving the presentation!” She teased.

“I know Tony, he seems like he’s a tough guy, but he’s really a big softie on the inside. He’ll see what you’re doing and agree with everything, I’m sure of it. You have nothing to worry about at all, Wanda.”

“You know Mr Stark?” She asked. She was a little surprised to know this. How did a secretary know of such a big brand name? He was Tony Stark after all, of Stark Industries. If SWORD had Stark industries support, well, they’d be able to produce more jobs and manufacture even more products than the world knew what to do with. 

Not continue weapon manufacturing like they one did, but everyday products for the average person, and offer more opportunities for young people in workplaces. Wanda thought it brilliant the direction the company was going in. She really loved interviewing young people, hearing their ideas and seeing how much they wanted to change the world. It reminded her of how she was as a child. Bright and ready for the world to change, regardless of how hard she had to work. The world had never 

“Of course. I’ve known him, since, well, I can even remember. He’s kind of like a brother to me in a weird sort of way. He has a daughter, Morgan, and sometimes he gets me to babysit for her since he and his wife Peppa are always out on dates almost every week. Those two are practically attached at the hip!” He laughed.

“Don’t be surprised if I turn up to work next week and my hair is crimson pink or my nails are every colour of the rainbow because Morgan is always trying to dress me up like a princess.” He sarcastically rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t even know that Stark had a daughter, so this is news to me. I had no idea you guys were so close.” She smiled and laughed a little.

“Tony is great, I’m sure he’ll love your presentation.”

“I hope so.” She murmured.

“If not, I’ll put in a good word for you.” He laughed and she laughed alongside him.

“At least if he doesn't, I’m not opposed to the idea of being stuck on babysitter duty for his daughter if that's all I have left going for me.” She giggled slightly.

They both stopped in front of the presentation room door.

“You ready?” He asked. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

They both walked inside together.

Mr Stark looked up as they walked in. Wanda started to set up her presentation board as Tony started to talk to him.

“Vision! I didn’t expect I’d see you here. How’s it going? Working hard or hardly working?”

“Working hard, well, as hard as one can as a secretary. Wanda takes most of the heavy lifting, I’m just here to make sure the fine details are in order.” He chuckled.

“You don’t like the job? Vision if you need a job I can always hire you as a full-time babysitter for Morgan.” He laughed. “I’m sure she’d love it, having a stay-in dress-up doll.”

Vision laughed. “No, It’s alright Tony, Wanda treats me quite well and she doesn’t overwork me. Probably the most perfect boss I could ask for.” He murmured. 

Wanda felt herself blush at his comment. 

“How is your little ankle-biter, anyway?” Vision asked. “Still driving you up the walls?”

“She keeps managing to find herself into trouble no matter what I do, but she’s a good kid. She keeps asking about you, however.”

“She does?”

“Of course. Peppa and I are going away for a few days in a couple of weeks and if you aren’t so busy, won’t you consider taking care of her? I’m sure Ms Maximoff wouldn’t mind a few days break away from you?” He asked, chuckling. 

“Vizh is a huge help to me, but if he wants to take care of your daughter and lets me know in time advance, I don’t see any issue, Mr Stark.” She smiled, but on the inside, she hoped he wouldn’t so she could still see him for a few extra days in the office.

“Well, I’m sure we can settle the details about everything after Ms Maximoff’s presentation. After all, I'm not here to talk about my daughter, I’m here to see this presentation.” He titled his glasses towards Wanda. “Take it away, show me what I came to see.”

Wanda looked at Vision and he gave her a reassuring smile and whispered “You’ll be great!” before going to sit down next to Tony and gave her a thumbs up and she took a deep breath in and started her presentation.

Vision had never seen Wanda so passionate, clear and enthusiastic with a project than the one she was presented to Tony. She knew exactly what she was talking about and knew exactly how to get her points across in a clear and understandable manner.

Vision kept her eyes only on her for her whole presentation as she talked away. 

She wanted more jobs for younger people and more chances for students to come by around SWORD to see their programs and careers.

She wanted for STARK and SWORD to be co-companies in sharing materials and manufacturing. Allowing more space and jobs and in general making the company a better place to be.

On his end, Vision didn’t know how Tony could disagree with anything. He took a few notes from time to time, but Vision mostly had his eyes on Wanda.

“Thank you for listening to my presentation, Mr Stark.” She concluded, a bright smile presented. 

He started to clap and Vision did alongside him, although with a bit more enthusiasm and a huge dopey smile on his face. She really had done a wonderful job.

And her nails hadn’t smudged one bit throughout the whole presentation.

She glanced at Vision who got up a little awkwardly and helped her pack up everything on the presentation board.

“That was incredibly informative, Ms Maximoff, Thank you.”

“M-My pleasure, Sir.” She replied. 

“I’ll let you know of my decision of where I intend to continue my industry once the week is up.”

She nodded and she turned to leave as Vision followed alongside her as they walked back to her office together. 

Once they were back into her office she dumped her files and cards on her desk.

“Wanda, that was Incredible!” Vision exclaimed “You were more than amazing, you were brilliant! A born leader, you did better than perfect!”

“Not without your help, I barely held it together!” She gushed.

“You held it together perfectly while I just sat next to Tony!” He protested.

“Vizh! C’mon, I didn’t do so much!” 

“Wanda, I won’t stand for any of this self-hatred and self-doubt. You did amazing.” 

“But-”

“No buts!” He interjected. 

She chuckled. “Fine. But I think I need a break. Do you mind if I paint your nails before I go back to starting my other work again?”

He smiled. “Nothing would make me happier.”


	8. Red Wine

Wanda waited anxiously by her desk. The late afternoon sun was peering in through her office window blinding her monitor screen. Today was the day to see if Tony Stark had actually agreed to her ideas as a CEO. Vision also waited by his phone, as if there was news, it was probably going to be sent to her secretary, rather than Wanda herself.

Vision admired his nails as he waited. They were painted black, the same as Wandas, although they had a few chips they still looked great. Most men wouldn’t have cared to have their nails painted and be mortified if anyone were to see them doing anything considered girly but Vision wasn’t one to care.

He didn’t consider himself ‘manly’ and besides, he liked to be in touch with his feminine side often. He found that having matching nails with Wanda was quite sweet. She did a good job with his nails. He wouldn’t even mind if that matched makeup, just as long as she was the one to do his makeup.

He spaced out for a while just to imagine her doing that to him.

The way the brush would feel against his cheeks,

The delicate tickle of the powder on his nose.

How close her face would be next to hers.

Maybe if he could kiss-

The phone started to ring, pulling him out of his daze and back to reality. He almost leapt out of his seat and fumbled with his phone on the desk, finally putting it to his ear, as Wanda looked on, looking like a deer in the headlights.

“Ms Maximoff SWORD CEO offices, you’re speaking with her secretary Mr Vision, what can I do for you today?” He answered.

“Vision, It’s Tony, I trust you and Ms Maximoff are well?” The person on the other end of the line said.

“Yes, I suppose so?” Vision wasn’t quite sure what else to say. 

“Well, I guess you’ve both been waiting for my news, haven’t you? Well, I’m glad to say I can tell you the answer if you agree to babysit Morgan in a few weeks.”

He paused. “Are you blackmailing me, Tony?” He laughed.

“Of course not, don’t be absurd, I’m simply offering an ultimatum.”

“Fine, I’ll babysit her, you have my word.” Vision’s eyes almost rolled out of their head. 

Wanda looked more and more worried by the minute. Why didn’t he just tell Vision what he was going to do? Her heart was beating so fast she was worried it might jump out.

“Great! Great! Good to know. Anyway, just called to say that I’m going to be merging SWORD and STARK industries, so I’ll be a big CEO alongside your boss, Ms Maximoff. Of course, I’ll still have a higher-up position than she does.”

“That’s-” Vision couldn’t even finish before he was interrupted by Tony again.

“Tonight, we’re throwing a huge office party here at STARK industries to celebrate the merging of our two companies. It’s about eight tonight, you just gotta show up in something nice. You two better be there, sorry it's on such short notice but it should be a hell of a night.”

“Can do. I’m sure we’ll both be in attendance. If not Wanda, then I’ll certainly be there at least. Thanks, Tony, I’ll see you tonight. Goodbye.”

“See you tonight, Vision.” He hung up the phone and Vision also put down his phone.

Wanda looked at him, almost on the verge of breaking into tears.

“So, what did he say?”

“He said he’s going to merge companies and follow the Vision you’ve set out. He’s following through with your proposition and believes that your ideas are really going to change things around here.”

Vision never knew how much he loved Wanda’s smile until he saw her entire face light up with the mention of his words. Her eyes crinkled around the edges and her smile flashed her gorgeous white teeth. Her eyes seemed to sparkle.

Vision wished he could have this image burned into his memory forever. He’d die a happy man just with her beautiful face reflected into his soul.

Wanda didn’t even know what to say. She had done it. Stark had wanted to bring on her project. People liked her ideas and things were going to change. She felt her heart warm, although wasn’t sure if it was just Vision being in the room.

“He also said he’s going to be holding a party tonight at his company to celebrate the merging of our companies. He asked if you want to come, it starts at around 8 if you want to come.” He smiled.

“He makes a company changing decision and decides to first throw a party?” She asked.

Vision chuckled. “That’s Tony for you. Although I’m sure he’ll still want to talk to you there. He’s a man of huge parties and business. He’ll never change his ways, but hey, I’m not complaining about a good party.”

“Will you be there tonight?”

“Of course. It’s a big stepping stone for SWORD and STARK, I wouldn’t want to miss anything.”

“I’ll have to make sure I’m there too.”

Wanda hesitated for a moment.

“Do you mind arriving with me?”

Vision paused for a moment.

Wanda almost jumped to her words not wanting to make anything awkward between them. 

“It-It’s just that you know Stark so much better and I don’t want to be alone when I get there. I think it would be pretty awkward if I had to talk to Tony and you weren’t there, Vizh. I can send a car for you?”

She was just telling herself that. What Wanda really wanted was a chance to finally see Vision at a party and get dolled up for him to gawk at. It felt rather silly, but she thought well, surely, he was her secretary. Work events should have them paired together.

Vision felt rather awkward. Of course, he wanted to go to a party alongside her. But he didn’t think she’d be the one to ask. Besides, it wasn’t a date it just work-stuff. 

Right?

“Sure, I’ll go with you.”

Wanda’s office clock chimed 5, signalling that the workday was over.

“I’ll see you tonight. Take care of yourself, Wanda.” Vision waved goodbye, packing up his stuff.  
“I’ll send you a car at about 7:30. See you tonight, Vizh.” Wanda smiled as he left.

____________________________

As soon as Wanda’s aforementioned car pulled up outside Vision’s apartment block, he had already been waiting outside for a few minutes. He wanted to be punctual but was worried it was now coming off as desperate. He felt a little embarrassed. 

The Car pulled up and he almost jumped in, although a little awkwardly. There was someone he didn’t know driving, but Wanda was in the back like he was.

God, how beautiful she looked.

Her hair was in bouncy strawberry blonde curls that just reached her shoulders, ruby-red lipstick and light mascara with apple blush, and a gorgeous opulent red dress and large black high heels.

Vision suddenly felt underdressed even though he was just wearing a plain black suit with a red tie. He was surprised to see that her dress and his tie were the same colour. 

“Vizh! You look stunning!” She complimented him. She immediately bit her tongue. Damnit, did she have to be so forward? She was really pushing it.

Vision was sure his face must be as red as her dress. 

“T-Thank you, Wanda, You look-” He hesitated for a moment. God, how could he tell her how beautiful she looked? She was so amazing, he wished he could shout it from the rooftops. 

“-You look mesmerizing.” He murmured, a little embarrassed. 

She smiled slightly. He was so sweet to her, even just by his little words.

The two didn’t speak for the rest of the car ride, but both of them wished they could have. There was so much they wanted to say, to do, to feel, but both hesitated and simply sat and enjoyed the car ride. 

Wanda wasn’t sure how much longer she could last with him sitting there, so handsome, so aloof, with his beautiful kissable lips. 

Finally, after what seemed like years, the car pulled up to the STARK tower, and it was very clear that a party was going on. Music was blasting, fireworks were firing and well, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves with a glass of some sort of alcohol in their hand.

Vision got out of the car first but turned back around and offered his hand to Wanda to help her get out of the vehicle easier. Wanda thought her heart might burst from happiness. He was such a gentleman.

“Thank you, Vizh.” She murmured. His hands were warm and soft. She was so close to him she could tell that he smelt like vanilla and lavender. God, Such a scent was intoxicating. He seemed so perfect, if only she could just be closer to him. He cleaned up so nicely surely he’d treat her right.

She looked around. “Oh, God. I don’t recognise anyone here!” She exclaimed a little sadly. 

“That’s alright.” Vision said. “You can just stick by side if you’d like.” His voice was barely a whisper, but she heard it and felt her heart go wild.

She linked arms with him. “I think I’d like that very much.” 

Vision never noticed how small she was compared to him. Even though she was almost a head shorter, she still made him so incredibly nervous, he felt like a frightened rabbit was jumping around in his heart. 

They walked around together, looking for Stark and a few hellos and how-are-yous were exchanged by a few coworkers, but none they knew too well. They walked into a huge area of a bar where they finally saw Tony Stark. 

“Would you like me to get you a drink, Wanda?” He assumed surely if she was talking with Stark maybe she’d want to have a small drink herself, even though he wasn’t sure what drink he’d like.

“Sure, do you mind getting me a red wine?” She was a little sad for her to stop linking arms with him, but maybe a drink was what she needed.

He nodded and went off to the bar, getting both him and her a red wine. She had good taste, even if it was a little basic. 

He walked back over to her and she was talking to Tony for a little while until she turned to him once he walked over. Her face seemed to light up as she handed her the drink she wanted. 

“Thanks, Vizh.” She smiled. 

Tony raised an eyebrow at Vision but he didn’t say anything back. Wanda and Tony continued to chat, but Vision felt rather awkward and out of place, almost like the third wheel.

Until they finished talking Wanda turned back to him and they linked arms once again. She was so soft and small, yet so smart and intimidating. She was wonderful, even just by her presence. 

“Vizh, do you know where the powder room is?” She asked.

He nodded. He’d been here many times before with Tony. He basically knew the place inside out, even though it seemed unusual.

“I’ll show you.”

They walked up a flight of stairs and down a hallway until they came to a unisex powder room. Nobody was around. It was just the two of them. Wanda looked up at him, and Vision thought her eyes were sparkling.

She was so wonderful, just perfection all in a single place. Everything about her. Her face, her hair, the way she smelt, (Just like vanilla and cinnamon sugar), the way she smiled in the morning, the way her eyes sparkled. Just the way she was, he found her so perfect. He wished he could talk to her for hours, have a life with her, and just be with her. What he wouldn’t do just to be by her side. 

Just to love her. If he could love her, and she would love him, he would die a happy man.

Wanda felt like the world seemed empty except for him and her. She looked up at him, she was so dangerously close to him. She could kiss him if she just leaned in closer, just a little more closely.

“If someone were to find us here, we’d be seen in a completely different light, wouldn’t we?” He teased quietly. He was immediately worried he’d said something stupid and almost back away, unlocking their arms.

But Wanda seemed surprised by this and instead intertwined her hand with his. Oh God, what was she doing? She wasn’t drunk but she was holding his hand! His hand! He was still soft and warm. God, she loved this. She shouldn’t but she did. And he didn’t break away from this either.

Vision thought he might faint. Was she coming onto him? His heartfelt like it was beating faster and faster by the minute. 

“W-Wanda.” He stammered.

“Yes, Vizh?” She asked. Her voice was sweet like honey and her face was so close. They were so close. Her body was almost up against his, but he made no effort to back away. He wanted her so badly and so did she.

“I think you’ve bewitched me.” He murmured.

That was when Wanda bit the bullet and pulled him in closer, their faces so close and their lips could almost touch. Her eyelashes fluttered and he touched her hair softly. They were completely alone together. She never felt so fired up in her life and neither did he. 

She kissed him.


	9. Powder Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, but here it is! It's the moment you've all been waiting for, I assume? Enjoy!

Vision didn’t know what was happening until he felt her lips against hers. She was kissing him, and he was kissing her back.

Hold on.

He was actually kissing her. Their lips were together and he wanted more and more than he could ask for. She tasted like cherry, and he knew her lipstick might be smudged, but he almost didn’t know if he would care. The world seemed to disappear, only her and him together united. 

He wished the world would stop so it could just be him and her together. It felt like such heaven, he wondered if he had ascended reality.

For a moment it was bliss until a million thoughts flooded his mind. 

Inappropriate work relationships for starters. Did she even want to kiss him? Sure she had started the kiss but was she just a little drunk or-

Vision pulled away and Wanda gazed at him with a confused face which then quickly turned to horror.

Oh, God. He probably didn't have feelings for her she thought. And she'd just gone and kissed him.

"Wanda-" He murmured gently.

"-I'm sorry! I wanted to kiss you and- I-I don't know what came over me and I didn't even ask- I just assumed with your body language-" She sounded as if she might cry, a sob lodged in the back of her throat. 

She felt so stupid, she just wanted to crawl into a hole a die. He wished he would stop looking at her with such an understanding and caring gaze. He looked so handsome and yet she couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eyes.

Vision paused for a moment. "You wanted to kiss me?" 

Wanda nodded not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry-"

"-No, please." He interjected and she shut up immediately. "I-, I wanted to kiss you too.”

Wanda froze. “You- You did?”

He rambled. “I wanted to, but I knew I shouldn’t- You’re my boss and-”

“Do you want to kiss me again?” She asked a voice as sweet as honey, her eyes sparkling, almost glowing red with desire.

God, he wanted nothing more. 

“I-I- I want to, but- but-”

“But what, Vizh?” She murmured in a sultry manner. She leaned against him and rested her head on his chest. To her he felt like a big warm teddy bear, comforting and she was intoxicated by his smell of lavender and vanilla. 

“I-.” He hesitated.

The real question was, he didn’t know why someone like her would be interested in someone like him. He was simple, he didn’t stand out in a way like Jimmy or Darcy or even Hayward did. Why would she, someone like Wanda, want to kiss him?

“You have a girlfriend, don’t you?” She said, she started to lean off him. “Ms Lewis-”

“You think I’m in a relationship with Darcy?” He asked, surprise evident in his voice.

“I assumed-”

Vision started to chuckle. “Goodness, no. She’s just a friend and besides-” He blushed deeply.

“-She was trying to set me up with you actually.” He couldn’t meet her eyes.

Wanda’s heart felt like it was jumping around like a little fish. 

“Do you- do you have feelings for me, Vizh?” She asked.

He nodded shyly and started to ramble. “Yes, but I’m sorry, I know I’m your secretary but I promise this won’t interfere with our work relationship and I won’t overstep anything and I can change floors if it makes you uncomfortable-”

“-Vizh, please.” She murmured. “I kiss you, and you ask if I’m uncomfortable?”

He shyly turned his head. 

“I never thought such a gentleman could have feelings for someone like me.” She murmured. “If you don’t mind me asking, what is it that you like about me?” 

He didn’t even know where to start.

“You always have the most memorizing smile, and whenever you talk about something you love your eyes they sparkle like diamonds, you always look so beautiful, and- Gosh, you’re so kind and caring to someone like me-”

“Why wouldn’t I be caring to someone like you, Vizh?” Her voice was sweet.

“I’m not anything special and you- you’re-” He hesitated.

“You’re so wonderful.” He finished. He felt stupid for rambling for so long, he wondered if she thought him a fool. He had just rambled all this to his boss of all people.

She giggled to herself. “You really are as sweet as sugar, Vizh. You always are so considerate and helpful, always willing to do so much for me, regardless of what it is. You’re so special to me if it means anything. You’re really unlike any man I’ve ever met in my life.”

“I think that's why I like you.” She murmured softly.

“You- you like me?” He asked.

“Well, I did just try to kiss you.” She blushed a big smile. “I’ve liked you since the day you walked into my office so many weeks ago and became my secretary, I found you to be so incredibly charming.”

“Are you saying you only hired me because you found me hot?” He chuckled.

“Well-” She blushed. “Maybe that was a small part of it. I didn’t just hire you for your looks. But you really are such a hard and kind worker, you know that right?”

“You say it like its not the bare minimum of the job.” He smiled and she touched the side of his cheek.

“You said that I bewitched you?” She asked.

“You have a habit of making me nervous, Wanda.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing.” She said softly and leaned in closer. “Can I kiss you again?” 

“Please-”

They kissed again, but this time it was even better than the last. Her lips felt like fire, puffed but soft and gentle against his own. He had never been kissed quite so well. Every inch of him was pulsating desire, and he felt his body tremble against her. He didn't know if it was because he was turned on and or his own nerves.

She pulled away from the kiss and he whimpered slightly, although she cupped her hands under his cheeks. He felt so soft and gentle underneath her touch. She was perfect to him, and to he was perfect for her. 

“Where does a secretary learn how to do that so well?” She smirked.

“Well, it does come from a great direction and help from his boss.” He murmured. 

“Does this,- does this make you uncomfortable, Wanda?” He asked.

“Hm? What does?”

“You’re my boss and I’m your secretary-”

“Vizh,” She interrupted. “Please, I- I want inappropriate work relations. If Hayward can screw his secretary surely I could with mine. I know I shouldn’t, but I want to. I actually planned on asking you out tonight, not kissing you. Would- Would you want that with me?”

“More than anything.” He breathed. “But what will people think at work? They’ll start to think that you only hired me to have me kiss you at work- or-or- that I’m only trying to work for you and not that I like my job- because I do like my job- or they might think I’m taking advantage of my position-”

“-Vizh, you’re out here wondering if people will think you’re taking advantage of me, while you’re here asking about boundaries and telling me you didn’t want to make me uncomfortable? God, the way you’re so respectful and caring, it’s one of the many things that make you so irresistible, Vizh. How is it that no girl has snatched you up yet?” 

“Well, every girl pales in comparison to you, Wanda.” He murmured.

Wanda felt her face flush. He was good at this, he had such a way with charming words. She wondered how she hadn’t kissed him before tonight.

“So, could we give it a try? We could take it slow, I wouldn’t mind, either way, I want to get to know you as you, not as my secretary, but maybe as something more.” She said softly.

“Sure.” He smiled. “I think I’d like that.”

Her eyelashes fluttered. “What do you say about going back to my place once this party's over? I’ve got a really good bottle of wine and a long weekend full of anything but work. I'm sure we could just talk or-”

“-I’m already there.” He laughed, taking her hand and leading her back to the party as his heart swelled with happiness.


End file.
